Litle P
Litle P & The Castle Street Cave is a roguelike 2D sprite platformer/RPG by Fusion Entertainment, it is for the Wii U. Gameplay The gameplay is a platformer which is controlled by the Wii U's analogue sticks and a map on Wii U's screen. Player 1 is always Litle P. It then starts to have qualities of normal Pokémon games when P gets lost. You can tap where you want to go or used the D-Pad/Anoluge stick. Characters can pounce with A, used to break obstacles or fight some roaming wild Pokémon, although some can be found hidden as in the traditional Pokémon games. Inventory's can hold up to 5 items for each character which can be foods or ability-inducing items. To advance stages or even passageways you may need items, to talk to someone, use an ability such as sense for digging if your Sandslash P. Controls Analogue Stick - Move A Pounce Start Pause Select Inventory In Battle A Choose Move B Inventory Y Special Move X Move Story After the rich boy in the class, Zig, brags about going into the 'Castle Street Cave', after a night of trick-or-treating a year ago. P has had enough and rounds up his friends Sandslash, Randy and Lotey, to take up the challenge, on Halloween. After Randy chickens out with 'other arrangements', the mute Lotey brings a laidback Cedrick with him. As the group trawl through the cave, they encounter Winston, Scab, Zig and the three amigos. They challenge each other to a race, but P's side are outnumbered. Can they get there in time? Once this is completed, P is getting tired, as his team goes on. He becomes sleepy, and gets lost. Is P ok, will he get out of this? The screams and tears are deepened when 3, burly Pokémon arrive. Once P has calmed down is isn't harmed. They try and find an exit, but P still is determined to get to the top. But, no exit is in sight as they explore the Castle Street Cave. Team Gemstones hear that the DJ, AudioBeat, is performing in the cave, a local hero in Castle Street. They discover the flyer and it reads "DJ Audiobeat, Arriving at Castle Street 31st October, performing in Cleffa Castle", will they get out in time? Nimbus sends out a search party, but with a weak turnout as many want to see DJ Audiobeat. But the search party still goes on. In to which Randy was a part of, worrying about his friend and feeling bad about not going. Characters Playable Characters NPC's Trivia *Wally the Wailmer was considered to be the 5th member of P's friends going in the cave due to the Wii U's five player possiblilites. In the story, Wally was in the search party when he enters the cave the even out the sides, but he was removed, as it was deemed to be strange not to consider one of them playable. Category:Fan Games Category:Litle P and Sandslash (series) Category:Upcoming Games Category:Stelios7 Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Wii U Games Category:Team Gemstones (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Hybrid Co.